A Noite Fria
by Srta. Mii Weasley Malfoy
Summary: Apenas uma noite fria... Apenas para desabafar a dor... Mas talvez tudo venha a mudar, tudo muda com a noite fria... PARA COMPENSAR O ATRASO DA LONG.


** Disclaimer: **Nada disto me pertence.... Que seca! Mas esperem que eu um dia vou ser uma J.K Rowling portuguesa (quem me dera)

Para compensar o atraso da long...

**REVIEWS!!**

**ENJOY...BJUU**

**

* * *

****A noite fria**

Uma noite fria. Uma noite fria e escura. Apenas mais uma noite fria da minha vida. Não suporto mais... Não suporto mais vê-lo com outras raparigas mais fúteis que a Paris Hilton. Já não suporto mais fingir que nada se passa. Fingir que está tudo bem. O meu coração já não aguenta tanto fingimento e dor. Já não aguenta o amor que nunca será recíproco.

Tem sido assim desde que a Ginny e o Draco começaram a namorar. As coisas mudaram, e nem sempre as mudanças são boas.

Antes, eu observava-o de longe, sem ele reparar na minha presença. Eu apenas era a 'estranha', a 'louca' da escola, por isso quem é que iria reparar para quem eu olhava?

Agora, agora que nos aproximámo-nos, já não posso observar de longe como antes fazia. Agora tenho que guardar tudo para mim.

Antes, como não lhe falava, era fácil não reparar, ou fingir que não reparava, quantas raparigas ele levava para salas vazias ou armários de vassouras.

Agora que somos amigos, venho para a Torre de Astronomia desabafar os meus sentimentos, os meus pensamentos.

Aqui na torre de Astronomia, ao olhar para a lua cheia, abstraio-me de tudo o que esteja relacionado com ele.

Eu poderia desabafar com Ginny, só que ela não entederia o meu dilema.

Oiço um barulho. Alguém a subir as escadas.

Não me mexo. Não tenho medo. Apenas fico imóvel a olhar para a lua.

A porta abre-se. Vejo que é um casal de amantes. Vejo não. Ouço apenas o silêncio da noite misturado com o barulho de leves gemidos e beijos.

"Oh Blaise..."- diz a voz feminina.

Olho para o casal e raparo que o mesmo é composto por Blaise Zabini e uma Ravenclaw loira oxigenada.

A minha boca não descai de surpresa. A minha boca apenas forma um sorriso de lado.

Uma risa seca. Uma risada secas fez-se ouvir no silêncio da noite. Um risada que foi ouvida por eles.

Olharam na minha direcção. Pela expressão deles, sentiam-se admirados, mas ao mesmo tempo envorgonhados por terem sido apanhados.

"Luna..."- balbuceia Blaise.

"Deixa estar Blaise. Eu saio."

"Sim, vai-te embora Di-Lua. Não fazes nada aqui. Só incomodas aqueles que se querem divertir."- disse a oxigenada.

Preparei-me para levantar e sair dali quando Blaise disse:

"Não. A Luna fica. Nós é que vamos para outro lugar."

"Mas Blaise"- disse aquele protótipo de loira falsa com uma voz ridicularmente falsa de choro - "Tu prometes-te que hoje seria aqui na Torre."

"Pois prometi.. Mas a Luna já cá estava. Não podemos chegar aqui e ordenar que ela saia."

"Porquê? Ela é apenas a Di-Lua! A estranha da escola!"

"Não. Ela é a Luna, a minha amiga. Portanto nós vamos embora para outro lugar."

"Deixa estar Blaise. Se a tua amiga quer tanto cá ficar, eu deixo-vos a sós."

"Não te incomeodes Luna. Nem sempre se pode ter tudo aquilo que queremos. Vamos Lauren!"

"Mas xuxu..."

"Lauren!!!"

"Ok, ok..."

"Até amanhã Luna."

"Até Blaise."

As portas fecharam-se e involuntariamente lágrimas começaram a rolar pela minha cara. Aquela criatura que nem o seu próprio nome deve saber, ia ter uma noite magnífica com o homem da minha vida, enquanto que eu apenas posso sonhar com ele.

Uma música veio-me à cabeça e inconscientemente comecei a cantá-la.

Jason Mraz- If It Kills Me(N/A: a música que aqui está não é a completa. Se quiserem ouvir é +/- no minuto 3:10)

**If I should be so bold**

_(se eu fosse corajoso)_

**I'd ask to hold my heart in your hand**

_(eu pedir-te-ia para segurares o meu coração na tua mão)_

**Tell you from the start how I've longed to be your man**

_(dir-te-ia logo de ínicio como sempre desejei ser o teu homem)_

**But I never said a word**

_(mas eu nunca disse uma palavra)_

**I guess I'm gonna miss my chance again**

_(eu acho que vou perder a minha chance de novo)_

**All I really wanna do is love you**

_(Tudo o que eu quero realmente fazer é amar-te)_

**A kind much closer than friends use**

_(de uma forma mais pessoal que os amigos são)_

**But I still can't say it after all we've been throught**

_(mas eu ainda não posso dizer isso, depois de tudo o que passámos)_

**And all I really want from you is to feel me**

_(e tudo o que eu quero de ti é que me sintas)_

**As the feeling inside keeps building**

_(Enquantos os sentimentos cá dentro continuam a ser construídos)_

**And I will find a way to you if it kills me**

_(e eu vou encontar uma maneira de chegar a ti, mesmo que isso me mate)_

**If it kills me**

_(se isso me matar)_

**If it kills me**

_(se isso me matar)_

**I think it might kill me**

_(eu acho que isso me vai matar)_

**And all I want from you is to feel me**

_( e tudo o que eu quero de ti é que me sintas)_

**It's a the feeling inside keeps building**

_(é o sentimento cá dentro que continua a ser construído)_

**And I will find a way if it kills me**

_(e eu vou encontrar uma maneira de chagar até ti, mesmo que isso me mate)_

**If it kills me**

_(se isso em matar)_

**If it kills me**

_(se isso me matar)_

**It might kills me**

_(isso irá me matar)_

"I love you...Blaise"- suspirei quando a música acabou.

"I love you too...Luna."

* * *

**N/A**: uma Luna/Blaise... Não há muitas na lingua Portuguesa, o que é uma pena, visto que os dois fazem um casal mesmo bonitinho.

Isto é para compensar os leitores da minha long. (não tenho imaginação para o 3º capítulo, ainda só escrevi 2 parágrafos!!)

Hope you like!! REVIEWS!! please


End file.
